Sailor Warriors?
by Autumn Rain
Summary: Time has been disrupted and Usagi is the only one who can fix it.. Does she have what it takes?
1. Default Chapter

Usagi ran down the street to Juuban high. Her skirt flapped in the cool November wind. "Luna! Hurry up! I'm going to be la-ate!" The cat ran after her sighing. "Again. For the 5th time this week." Usagi turned around to scold her cat for making fun of her when she ran into someone. "Ow! Oh I'm such a clutz! Gomen nasai!" The person chuckled. "No need to worry." She looked up but before she could even gasp his hand went down and grabbed her locket ripping it from her uniform. "No! The Silver Crystal !" With that he disappeared laughing. "Zoicite!" She covered the hole in her blouse with one hand. "Luna.. Did you see that!?" She turned around to see that Luna wasn't even there. "Luna?" She frowned. Zoicite was dead. Queen Beryl had killed him. Hadn't she? She turned around and started walking back home to change into a new blouse. Hopefully her mom would write her a note when she got home so she'd be excused. As she was walking back she passed an ally where two boys were huddled over something, giggling. She walked closer and gasped at what she saw. It was Luna! With.. a band-aid over her crecent moon! This couldn't be happening! She ran over. "Hey, you brats! Leave my cat alone!" She scooped Luna up in one arm. "Who are you!?" the cat asked. Usagi took the band-aid off of her forehead. "Take that off it looks silly. And why did you run off like that, Luna? Talk about deja-vu." The cat hissed and stood infront of her. "You're from the Negaverse!" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Say…. Wha? No, No. The Negaverse is dead.. I'm Sailor Moon. Remember? I conquered them." She hissed. "Then transform." She shook her head. "I can't! Zoicite stole the crystal! R-remember?" Her eyes narrowed. "Okay, Look Luna. What will it take for you to believe me? Ugh! Okay. Hows this?" She struck a Sailor Moon pose. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! And on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And THAT means YOU!" She touched her forehead then made the motions for 'Moon Tiara Action'. "Mo-o-on.. Tia-ara-a-a.. ACTION!" She threw the imaginary disc. Luna looked at her. "Hm.. I'll keep my eyes on you." Usagi smiled. "Okay. So lets go. I have to get a new shirt then go to school." She ran home, keeping her hand over the hole. It didn't show anything, but she still considered it embarrassing. She walked in and looked around. "Mom?" There was no answer. "MOTHER!" Still no answer. She ran up the stairs to her room and changed into a new blouse, looking at the clock. "Oh no.. Haruna-sensei is really gonna kill me!" She pulled a clean blouse over her head and looked at the place where her locket should be. She'd get it back.. After all.. what damage could a dead man do? As she ran out of the house and back down the road to her school, she almost tripped over a small kid. "Hey You! You watch where you're going or I'll chop you!" the little girl said holding her hands out karate-style. Usagi looked at the child closer. She had dark brown hair pulled up in a tight pony tail, deep green eyes, and was wearing a karate gi. So familiar… "Makoto!??" The girl was so shocked she almost fell over. "How do you know my name!?" Usagi kneeled down to her height. "Makoto! What happened? Its me.. Usagi!" The girl karate-chopped Usagi on the head then ran off. "Help!" Usagi rubbed her head. "Owwww!" She resumed her way to the school. To her surprise when she stopped infront of the 'school' there was a hospital! "What!?" She looked around, then walked in. "Um.. Hello?" A nurse looked to her. "Good Afternoon. May I help you?" She nodded. "Um.. this.. used to be a school.." The woman nodded. "Yes. It did. About 5 years ago. Around.. 2002? This hospital was built over the origianal building a year ago." Usagi's jaw dropped. "2002!? But its only 1997!" The nurse laughed. "Cute. We get those all the time." A few doctors rushed past. "Emergency!" Another doctor walked by flipping thorugh files. She was tall and slender. Her glasses were propped on her nose as she read the information. She wore her dark blue hair in a casual bob. "Amy!" Usagi ran to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Amy! Hey! What happened?" The woman looked down at her with one blue eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry.. Who are you.. OH! Hello!" Usagi smiled brightly. She remembered her! "Hey! Whats going on?" Amy smiled softly. "Don't worry. I think that the patient will be alright. It's no one you know. So don't wory, Sakura-chan." "SAKURA-CHAN!? Who's that?" Amy's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry.. I got your name wrong.. who are you?" "..Usagi.." She frowned. "Usagi…. Are you Proffessor Pao's daughter?" Usagi stood there dumb for a second, and attempted to talk though she almost cried. "B-but Amy.. you were my best friend.. how.. could you ever forget me!?" She ran out even though Amy yelled "Wait!". Usagi stopped at the corner and started sobbing. No one remembered her. Not even Luna! What was going on!? A sudden bright light flashed and the cars stood still. The birds froze in the air. The leaves stopped blowing. Usagi was the only one moving. "W-What!??" Sailor Pluto appeared infront of her. "Usagi! Something terrible has happened!" Usagi sobbed. " You're telling me! None of my friends remember me!" She shook her head, sending green hair flying. "No! Usagi! Its worse than that. Someone has distorted time!" She sighed. "So I noticed.. this is all screwed up. Fix it." "USAGI!" She growled, "If I could fix it this wouldn't have happened!" Usagi blinked. "Sorry. Geez. What can I do about it?" Pluto pinched the bridge of her nose. "Actually.. I haven't figured it out yet. I want you to find all the senshi and the cats. Get them together somehow. That's all I can say now. She dissapeared and everything started again. She stumbled, then sighed. "None of the senshi know me.. how am I supposed to do that!?" She supposed she'd have to at least find them first. She took the bus down to the Cherry Hill Temple. The Shrine wasn't really the same. The cherry tree was gone and bright colored flyers hung on the door. Usagi picked a bright yellow flyer up off the pavement. "a FREE good luck charm with every tour!" She frowned. "Need publicity that bad?" She walked up the steps. A pink flyer on the door read: "Help declare the Temple an historical land mark. Don't let them destroy such beauty!" Usagi gasped. "They're tearing it down!?" a young girl stepped out of the door. "Yes. They're going to tear it down.. They're building another strip mall. Would you like to sign the petition?" Usagi looked at the girl. "REI!? Hino Rei!?" the girl looked slightly shocked then she shook her head. "No.. Hino Rei is my mother..That's her maiden name. Hino." Usagi's eyes went round. "Your mother..?" She nodded. "I'm Chibia Usagi." Usagi gasped. "CHIBIA!? U-USAGI!?" 


	2. The Plot

The young girl nodded, a bit shock as Usagi had yelled her name. "Why that dirty rascal.. she stole my boyfriend! And my name.. Usagi.." The girl shook her head slightly and said "I... I'll go get my dad." She ran back into the Temple. A few seconds later a handsome man stepped to the door.... Mamoru... her Mamoru! "Mamo-chan" She said softly. Mamoru looked down at her and blinked. "I'm sorry.. do you know me? Or my daughter? OR my wife?" She sighed. "Mamo... Nevermind.." She walked back down the steps. "Wait!" She turned around. Did he remember her? Was he calling her back? "..Won't you please sign this petition?"  
Usagi had looked everywhere for Minako with no luck. Where would she be.. maybe she was at a racetrack. Or married to a rich man? It had been 2 days since she'd found Rei. She still hadn't seen her mom or dad either. She walked down the sidewalk, running into a blonde girl. Her hair was long and a red cap was worn on her head (this was before she started wearing the ribbon, and before she started attempting to be more feminine) . "Watch where you're going!" She yelled. Usagi sighed. "Sorry" She blinked. "Minako?" The girl was followed by a white cat. "Artemis!" Minako raised an eyebrow. "Ugh. Whatever. Are you from school? Move over. I want to play the newest arcade game." The cat stopped and sat down. "How do you know me?" She smiled. "Oh, Artemis! Its me! Usagi.!" Minako blinked. "Hey.. you're the odango-girl." She nodded. "You remember me!?" Minako shrugged. "Yeah.. kinda... Where's Ribbon girl?" She frowned. "Who?" "the one you're always seen with. Red hair. Blue ribbon.." Usagi nodded. "Naru-chan." "Okay.. Whatever.. I'm gonna go now, okay?" She stopped. And was staring behind Usagi. She turned around. There was a Nega-monster stealing the energy from a little girl. Usagi's hand went down to where her locket should be.. but it wasn't there. And Mina-chan didn't know how to transform. Artemis looked up at Minako. "Transform!" Usagi blinked. "Huh?" Minako opened a compact and said "Moon Transform Power!" She transformed into the one and only.. the original.. Sailor-Suited Senshi.. Sailor V! Usagi gasped "Sailor V!?" But Sailor V ignored her and jumped right over her head, landing infront of the monster. "Hey, You! I won't allow ugly creatures like you terrorizing helpless little girls! I'm Sailor V! She lept into the air and kicked the beast in the face. "Sailor V kick!" She spun around and pointed at it. "Sailor V Crecent beam smash!" The monster fell to the ground in a pile of dust. "Too easy."   
Usagi stood dumbfounded as she watched the fight. When it was over she called out. "Minako! M-Mina-chan wait!" Sailor V paused and turned, then leapt straight up into the air. When Usagi looked up, she was balancing on the ledge of a tall sky-scraper. She called down. "Whoever you are... you'll never catch me!" With that she dissapeared into the night. Usagi fell into a sitting position on the cold hard sidewalk. Night was falling and she should probably get back to her empty house. "I'm supposed to get them all together.. but how? Mako and Mina hate me.. Rei probably does too by now. Artemis and Luna are 'keeping their eyes on me', Ami called me 'Sakura' and my mom and dad are gone. And why won't Pluto help me!?" Usagi made her way through the dusky streets back home. She unlocked the door and stepped into the dark house, flipping on the lights she tried one last time. "Momma! Daddy!" No answer. Usagi sighed as she sat down at the desk in her room and pulled out her typewriter. She started to type out a letter. "Dear Mr. & Mrs. Chibia.." Now she thought. What would make them meet her after all the trouble she'd caused? Of course! "We would like to discuss the possibility of designating your temple a city landmark..." When she was done she signed it 'Reiku Tanaka' put it in an envelope, stamped it and set it on the desk. She sent one to Ami about teaching a class to do CPR, one to Minako about being a tester for a new arcade game and one to Makoto about competing in a karate competition.  
The next morning she sent the letters out and all she could do is wait patiently for the day to come.  



End file.
